The present invention pertains to a process for preparing a low-friction ball-and-socket joint as well as to a ball-and-socket joint prepared according to this process with a ball pivot, with a pivot area and with a joint ball made in one piece therewith, wherein the joint ball is accommodated in a bearing shell made of an elastic material and the bearing shell is accommodated in a housing closed with a housing cover.
Many ball-and-socket joint s are used in all areas of mechanical engineering, especially in the automobile industry. Such joint s comprise, in general, a ball pivot with a pivot area and a joint ball made in one piece therewith, where the joint ball is accommodated in a two-part bearing shell made of an elastic material and the bearing shell is in turn accommodated in a housing closed with a housing cover.
The assembly is usually carried out by permanently closing the ball pivot housing by means of the housing cover after the introduction of the ball pivot and the bearing shells by permanently fixing the cover of the housing by means of a rolling means by bending over a rolled edge of the housing arranged on the housing. A pressing force, which guarantees the absence of clearance between the bearing shell and the joint ball, which are components movable in relation to one another, is generated by the rolling of the housing cover between the bearing shell and the joint ball. Thus, the pressing force generated during the rolling operation essentially determines the degree of smooth running of the ball pivot in relation to the bearing shell.
Experience has shown that the ball-and-socket joint s manufactured in the manner described in the introduction have a relatively great dispersion in terms of the forces and torques necessary for the rotation or tilting of the ball pivot. To diminish the drawbacks in terms of differences in the smooth running of the ball-and-socket joint, it is common practice for many ball-and-socket joint s to artificially age the ball-and-socket joint within the framework of a tempering operation. The ball-and-socket joint s are now exposed to increased temperature (about 60-80xc2x0 C.) over a certain period in order to bring about a reduction of stress peaks within the ball-and-socket joint in this manner.
Based on this state of the art, a technical object of the present invention is to provide a process for manufacturing low-friction ball-and-socket joint s by which a moment of friction of the joint that can be set constantly between the parts of the ball-and-socket joint movable in relation to one another can be guaranteed after the assembly in the ball-and-socket joint s manufactured according to this process and which can also be integrated within existing production lines without problems.
In addition, the basic technical object of the present invention is to provide a ball-and-socket joint manufactured according to the process according to the present invention, which has a permanently low coefficient of friction after the assembly, and the present invention covers all conventional designs of ball-and-socket joint s.
The process according to the present invention for manufacturing a low-friction ball-and-socket joint is characterized by the following process steps:
A ball pivot with a pivot area and a joint ball made in one piece therewith is first introduced into a bearing shell and the latter is in turn introduced through an opening into a joint housing, and the opening of the housing is covered with a cover after the introduction of the components.
The pivot area of the ball-and-socket joint is then introduced into a recording device of a torque measuring means to determine the torques of the joint between the bearing shells and the joint ball.
The cover of the housing is subsequently fixed permanently by means of a rolling means by bending over a rolled edge arranged on the housing, while the torque of the joint is measured continuously by the torque measuring means during the rolling operation and is compared with a presettable set point, and the housing cover now displaces the bearing shell in the axial direction against the joint ball and generates a pressing force, which is partially compensated by a support element at the housing cover. The pressing force increases continuously, while the feed of the rolling means decreases with increasing torque. The rolling means performs a predominantly axial feed motion and, during the deformation process, a rotating movement. When the set point of the torque of the joint is reached, the rolling process is terminated immediately.
Ball-and-socket joint s manufactured according to the process according to the present invention have a narrow tolerance range in terms of their joint torques compared with the state of the art, and due to its design, the relieving element contributes to reaching the set points preset on the torque measuring means by a defined deformation within the framework of the rolling operation.
It proved to be advantageous in this connection to design the relieving element at the housing cover as a circular support ring, which is supported at an edge of the housing and introduces at least part of the forces acting on the housing cover within the framework of the rolling operation directly into the housing. The support ring thus prevents an accidental deformation of the bearing shell and leads, in addition, to an improvement of the sealing of the ball-and-socket joint. Furthermore, a contact surface, via which the housing cover is in contact with the top side of the bearing shell, is provided concentrically to the support ring. It is, of course, also possible to make the support ring directly in one piece with the edge of the housing.
The conceivable special embodiments of the torque recording device are, e.g., a hexagon socket at the free end of the pivot area, a conical mount or a threaded hole. Reliable holding in the torque measuring means as well as sufficient torque transmission are guaranteed with all these embodiments. In addition, a hexagon socket can be prepared in the pivot area of the ball-and-socket joint at low cost.
The ball-and-socket joint according to the present invention comprises a ball pivot, which has a pivot area and a joint ball made in one piece therewith in the known manner. The joint ball is mounted in a bearing shell made of an elastic material. The inner surface of the bearing shell is adapted to the contour of the joint ball of the ball pivot. The bearing shell may have a cylindrical jacket surface on the outside and has a contact surface on the housing cover closing the housing on its upper side facing away from the pivot area. According to the present invention, this housing cover has a relieving element for the partial transmission of the pressing forces occurring in connection with the rolling operation on the housing cover to the housing. This relieving element may be a circular support ring, but a separate sheet metal ring between the housing and the housing cover as well as a circular ring made of an elastic material, preferably rubber, are also conceivable.
The forces acting on the housing cover during the rolling operation bring about a controlled deformation of the support ring, so that the forces transmitted between the contact surface of the bearing shell and the housing cover are limited and the moment of friction generated by an axial displacement of the bearing shell during the rolling operation between the inner side of the bearing shell and the joint ball can be limited.
According to the present invention, the bearing shell may be divided in the axial longitudinal direction of the ball pivot or preferably at right angles to the axial longitudinal direction, which considerably facilitates the displacement of the bearing shell and increases its ability to be predetermined.
A mount, which may be designed, e.g., as a hexagon socket, a threaded hole or a conical seat, is located at the lower, free end of the ball pivot for fastening the pivot area in a torque measuring device.
A ball-and-socket joint of such a design makes it possible to use various bearing materials for the bearing shell and due to the development of a joint torque that is constant in different ball-and-socket joint s during the manufacturing process, it avoids a subsequent heat treatment, during which an artificial aging of the ball-and-socket joint is brought about by the reduction of stress peaks within the bearing shell. It is self-explanatory that the axial pretension between the bearing shell and the ball-and-socket joint reliably rules out an axial clearance of these two elements.
An exemplary embodiment of the ball-and-socket joint according to the present invention will be explained in greater detail below with reference to the attached drawings.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which a preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated.